the cursed seven
by roguemage251
Summary: The seven deadly sins, wrath, sloth, greed, gluttony, lust, envy, and pride, these seven parts of human nature give one clan power to surpass even the sage of six paths but they can also take control of whichever user isn't careful. Naruto is born to the last son of this clan, what will happen to him now that he has such power at his finger tips
1. chapter 1

Within the village of Konohagakure on the night of the tenth of October the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze stood at his wife Kushina Uzumakis hospital bedside keeping the seal that contains the Kyuubi no Yoko intact as she gives birth to their first (and only if Kushina has any say in it) child.

When the baby had been born the medical ninja Biwako Sarutobi (Hiruzen's wife) cleaned her up and handed her to Kushina as Minato finished repairing the seal as best as he could. "Congratulations you two, it's a beautiful baby girl."

Kushina looked down at her little girl with a soft smile. She had milk white skin with a cool pink undertone, the signature red hair of the Uzumaki clan, three whisker birthmarks on each cheek, and her father's azure blue eyes.

Minato smiled as he leaned over his wife to get a good look at his daughter. "What's her name gonna be?

The Uzumaki woman held her baby close. "Mito, her name will be Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze to honor the woman who raised me like I was her own child."

(On the border of the land of fire and the land of wind)

A young couple were in a small hospital as the woman gave birth. The man held his wife's hand as she pushed with everything in her to give birth to their first and only child.

The man was whispering in the woman's ear. "You're doing great Hinami-chan, just a little longer and our son will be born."

Hinami nodded quickly then gave one final scream as she pushed. The first sound they heard was the wails of their new born son and as soon as he was cleaned up he was put in his mother's arms.

The boy had naturally tan skin, dirty blonde hair, and sea green eyes, she looked up to her husband curiously. "Kurosuke, what will his name be?"

The man looked down at his son with a proud smile. "Naruto, Naruto Kage

(Six years later: Konoha)

After little Mito was born both Minato and Kushina introduced her to the entire village and publicly named Fugaku and Mikoto the godparents.

For the last six years Mito was raised around all of the clan heirs and anywhere she went the villagers would bow respectfully to her.

The young Uzumaki girl now at the young age of six years old was inside her mother's sealing room with said woman. Kushina smiled at her daughter. "Mito, do you remember the stories I told you about the woman that you got your name from?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, she was the wife of the first hokage, a prodigy in the art of fuinjutsu even amongst the Uzumaki clan, and the first host of the Kyuubi no Yoko. What's that got to do with anything?"

The older Uzumaki smiled again. "Well the Kyuubi, whose name is Kurama is a being made entirely out of chakra so she can't die which means when lady Mito died she would've been released so she had sent a message to the Uzumaki mother lands for a young Uzumaki to be sent here which is how I came to be here and she transferred the Kyuubi into me."

Putting two and two together Mito understood what was going on. "You're sealing the fox into me aren't you." It was a statement rather then a question but Kushina answered anyway. "Yes but don't worry, she's not gonna try and make you kill anyone."

This made the girl relax. "That's good. What should I know beforehand?"

Her mother thought about it. "Well while she won't tell you to kill people her chakra will have negative effects on you."

Mito tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean by 'negative effects'?"

The woman shrugged. "The more chakra you use at one time the more her chakra will connect to your baser human instincts meaning you'll be aggressive towards anyone you even subconsciously see as a threat, you'll be protective of those you see as friends or family, and during certain times of the year you'll be uh…."

Kushina didn't know how to explain it to her innocent little girl but it seemed Kurama apparently knew so she switched out with her Jinchuuriki. **"During certain times of the year you'll be really fucking horny and you'll try to jump some guys bones though that'll happen due to you being my Jinchuuriki regardless of if you've used my chakra or not."**

When Kushina was back in control she spoke again. "Don't worry though because there's a reason why I chose now to do this. You'll have two whole years before the academy starts so you can learn how to control yourself when using the chakra and how to keep yourself in check when the… urges pop up."

Mito nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's get it over with."

(Border)

When Naruto was old enough to start helping around the house he was put to work keeping trash off of the floor and he loved it, he loved that he was able to help his momma.

When he reached the age of five he had been allowed to help his dad outside by feeding the farm animals who all quickly grew to like the child

A six year old Naruto was helping his father with the farm work when he saw a small group of people coming onto the property. Kurosuke noticed them to and put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, how about you go inside and take a break, i'm sure your mom has lunch done already. While you're at it send her out here."

Naruto did as told and ran inside. "Momma! Daddy said to send you outside to him, there's some people out there."

Hinami was quick to respond (which worried Naruto) and started walking to the door. "Stay in the house sochi, me and daddy will take care of this."

The six year old nodded and watched as his mother closed the door behind her herself.

For a while Naruto couldn't hear anything until the sounds of metal hitting metal rang out. To him the sounds were louder than a gong, then he heard the sound of metal piercing flesh.

For all of a minute the silence had been deafening then he heard his father. "H-H-Hinami? Hin **ami! HINAMI!"**

His screams were saddening then all of a sudden they became deep and demonic and it terrified Naruto.

When he'd been able to summon up the courage to look out a window the sight that greeted him was that of a large red creature the same height as a two story house, arms as thick as the trees in Konoha, claws sharper than any blade in either cloud or iron, and it had horns like a bull made of fire.

This thing tore through the guys outside like paper. As this was going on Naruto saw his mother on the ground with a sword sticking out of her chest.

Naruto was a young and mostly sheltered kid but he knew what death was and this was definitely it, even if she wasn't dead yet the wound is to great and she'd die soon.

Running outside Naruto went over to his mother to find her still alive but just barely.

When she saw him she smiled as best she could. "Naruto, my sochi… I wish there was a way for us to stay together, for me to live on and teach you so many things about life, love, and much more, for your father to teach you how to be an amazing man one day, how to defend yourself and those you care about, and more but now I'm dying and your father has lost himself to his wrath form and will likely never return to normal."

She coughed up some of her blood and continued. "I don't have much time left in this world so I'll try to fit as many lessons as possible into the time I have left alive."

Somehow Naruto felt like something was watching them and was waiting as if it wanted her to finish what she was saying. "The first lesson is not to shut everyone else out, never close your heart for that love, hope, and trust is what makes you so special in this dark world and if you follow it you will go far but be careful because many people will try to use that same heart against you."

Naruto nodded to show he was paying attention and wiped the tears off of his cheeks and away from his eyes.

Hinami smiled. "Second, grow strong enough to protect yourself and those you love with everything you've got. You'll have many friends someday and hopefully a girlfriend and I want you to be strong enough that they'll never have to worry about getting a kunai in the back."

The woman looked over to her enraged husband who was still slaughtering the people who attacked them. "Third thing is that the power your father possesses is also within you, for as long as his clan has had it they've called it the cursed seven due to the user gaining tremendous power from the seven deadly sins. This power is to be both respected and feared because if used right it's an amazing tool with many advantages over even the Uchiha sharingan or the Hyuga Byakugan but if you lose control you'll find it hard to return to normal and the form you are in will be in control."

With the kindest (and bloodiest) smile she ever had Hinami spoke once more. "And finally remember that your father and I love you so very much and we'll be watching over you from the next life."

With those final words the life left her eyes and her body went limp in his arms.

Naruto felt as if some invisible force had attempted to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder and failed before the presence disappeared.

Another roar from his father in his wrath form brought Naruto back to reality and when he turned to the sounds of battle (which he'd soon get used to) he saw his father was surrounded by these people who were the reason behind his mother's death and they were pelting his father with explosive kunai.

Pulling the sword out of his mother's chest he felt a burning energy being infused with his muscles. **"Use our power and kill them all for what they've done, don't let any of them survive."**

Naruto didn't know where these echoing voices were coming from but he didn't care right now, all he cared about was that these bastards had killed his mother and he had all intentions to kill them all. He just got a power boost so he knew this was his only chance at vengeance so he was taking it.

With a burst of jounin level speed he found himself in front of the group and on an instinct he didn't know he had Naruto was cutting down these people one by one and two by two.

While he was doing this the biggest portion of the group was attacking his enraged father and one of them was able to get behind him and plunge an explosive kunai in the back of Kurosuke's head where it blew up leaving him without a head.

Naruto saw this and his rage grew until he roared in rage and anguish. This spiked his new power and a circle of dark red fire formed around him and expanded outward burning all of the remaining people to ashes.

To anyone who saw this they'd see a small child coated in blood surrounded by hellish flames with glowing red eyes standing stock still, his shadow forming a large demonic shape similar to the form his father had taken before he was killed.

After a whole minute he looked to the sky, sucked in a large breath, and roared to the heavens. **"ROO-OOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"** The sound shook the very earth and the breath came out in visible gusts that cleared trees. The cursed bloodline of the Kage's has awoken within the last member of the lost clan.

 **XXX** **AN: Holy shit! This first chapter is already hitting hard! A whole new type of story for me, Mito and Naruto have almost exact opposite types of lives here.** **On one side we have Mito with being the closest thing to a princess in Konoha, a bunch of friends, both parents are alive, and Kurama isn't trying to manipulate her.** **On the other side of things we have Naruto as the son of two farmers in a remote village on the border of the land of fire and wind, sheltered from the world so he has no social interaction at all outside of his parents, he just lost both parents to a bunch of people he'd never met before, and his bloodline is sentient and is always going to be trying to get control of him.** **Tell me what you guys think of this type of writing, should I continue this way or what?** **And as always MCL homies.**


	2. chapter 2

For the last two years Mito has been having the same nightmare of a young boy with demonic red eyes and fire all around him, for two years the nightmare had painted the child as some monster but tonight it's different.

(Scene change: Mito's mind)

Mito saw the same flames as always, the same red eyed child, the same terrifying lighting but this time there were two bodies in front of the child and he was crying. The young red head tried to move forward but then the boy looks up and his eyes change to sea green. "Help me."

She reached out to him but his eyes changed back to the red from before. **"Begone! He's mine!"**

An invisible force knocked her out of the dream and she woke up in her bed in a cold sweat. "What the hell was that? Why do I keep dreaming about that boy?"

That's when Kurama speaks up. **_"That would be a Kage stuck in his own mindscape kit."_**

The twelve year old girl jumped a little. _"Wait what? A village leader? But he's the same age as me. And if that's his mindscape he's got to be insane."_

The nine tails sighed. **_"No not kage as in a village leader but Kage as in an endangered clan that was cursed many years ago by the kings and queens of hell with a bloodline that could take control of them at the slightest show of weakness. That boy is under the control of wrath, king of the rage demons and the red bastard is showing him his worst memory."_**

Mito raised an eyebrow. _"How do you know so much about this?"_

The powerful female bijuu seemed to deflate a bit. **_"Because I was wraths second in command and heiress to his throne at one point but I discovered what he and his siblings did to that clan and left, gave different clans their abilities so that they could help fight off the demons and with the help of my own siblings and the human clans we were able to beat back the sins and their henchmen where the sage of six paths and his brother sealed away the army. Within a couple years some of the humans became paranoid that the sins would be able to return through the Kage clans cursed bloodline and started killing them off which started a war between this one clan and the entire shinobi world that ended with the Kage's being scattered and hunted down."_**

The young red head stood up. _"Enough, I don't need to hear anything else about the past just if you can show me where this boy is."_

The fox raised an eyebrow from within the seal. **_"Even if I could tell you such a thing what would you do? Would you go find the kid and kill him? I mean he could be a living gateway to hell and him living could spell the death of humanity."_**

She got a determined glint in her eyes. _"No I won't kill him but do everything I can to help him, if I left someone to suffer what kind of future hokage would I be?"_

As Mito started gathering equipment for her travels Kurama spoke to herself. **_"Hagoromo my old friend, your reincarnation has already turned out to be just like you, so noble, so willing to give her all to protect others and yet she doesn't have the power you wielded to backup such noble ideals. If you can hear me now please help me guide her down the path she needs to take to fulfill her dreams."_**

With Mito as she grabbed a storage scroll off of a shelf in the clan armory she heard a cough behind her. Turning around she sees her mother behind her. "Going somewhere Mito?"

Taking a deep breath the twelve year old built up the courage she needed to talk to her mother she spoke. "Those dreams I've been having for so long are actually visions Inside of the boys mindscape, he's in trouble and I can't just sit back while he suffers."

Kushina smiled. "I know, I've known this whole time but couldn't do anything about it but I just got your father to agree to make this an official 'training trip' between me and you. We'll leave immediately and while we're moving you'll talk with Kurama about how best to help the boy."

Right then Kurama speaks through Mito. **"He's on the border of the land of fire and the land of wind. He's stuck in wrath form which is the one that blasted Mito here out of the boys mindscape, the bastard is showing him his memory of how his parents died to keep him there."**

Kushina nodded as she gathered her sword and an assortment of different weapons. "How long until we're too late?"

The fox shrugged Mito's shoulders. **"Two weeks, three at most, you can easily make it in a week, two if you carry Mito the entire time. By the time you get there Wrath will have been able to summon two or three of his elite soldiers to his side then he'll try and break the seals holding his siblings and his real body in hell."**

Kushina nodded and strapped her sword to her back. "Alright then, you'll need to give Mito your power for a bit so she can keep up seeing as we can't waist even a second."

The fox did just that and gave control back to Mito who's features had changed slightly due to the Bijuu chakra coursing through her at the moment, her hair that she had in a high ponytail was flowing like a lazy tail, her pupils were slited like a cats, and her fingernails had sharpened into claws.

Looking her daughter over Kushina nodded. "Good, your mental training has kept the chakra from affecting you too much and you're still in control. While we travel I want you to learn as much as you can from Kurama about the weaknesses of the rage demons and how to use her power correctly, I don't want you to hold back against these things."

Mito nodded and followed her mother out of the room and as they moved to the western gate she and Kurama went down a list of all she had learned so far. **_"You're chunin level with shurikenjutsu, your mother's taijutsu, and genjutsu, you mastered the incomplete rasengan, and you have nearly perfect chakra control, over the course of the trip to this boys location I'll teach you the basics of fire elemental chakra manipulation then I'll teach you a few of my own techniques."_**

Mito nodded to herself as she began tree hopping with her mother at jounin level speeds. _"Alright then, what kind of weaknesses do these rage demons have?"_

Kurama thought about it. **_"Well the regular rage demons have no self control so they are mindless beasts full of rage that get stronger the longer they fight or if they are around people whos biggest sin is wrath like say if a mortals only goal in life is vengeance they feed off of that and get stronger. In the demon army they are the brutes that are sent in first to tear through enemy lines and get rid of as many enemies as possible before they are taken down. These creatures have strength to match three veteran jounin easily plus they have a natural alignment with the element of fire and can manipulate it as easily as humans breathe. There rage is like a double edged sword to them, while it gives them more power it also makes them short sighted and has them make suicidal decisions in battle and their skin isn't durable at all and is just as soft as a human's but with the healing factor all demons have your only chance is to hit something vital."_**

This got the girls attention. _"You said normal rage demons but what about the elites?"_

The fox hmm'd **_"Well the only real difference is that they have an amazing control over themselves to the point that someone would be hard pressed to make them lose themselves to the rage within so they'll be more collected throughout the fight instead of just trying to maim you which will make it harder to get to any vital points in the body."_**

(Scene change)

For the next week Kurama trained Mito while she was awake and asleep to prepare her for a fight and come to find out as Kurama's jinchuuriki she had a resistance to fire and with her training that resistance increased to a 50% resistance. What she learned was the fox's taijutsu style and how to call out the fox fire which is a pure white flame that was hotter than the flames of Amaterasu which by the way she'd given said ability to the Uchiha to fight off the demons but they decided it was better used on other humans after the demons were sealed away.

Now they stood outside of a field that had signs of very powerful fire jutsu being used. **_"Be careful, wrath fire was used here two years ago, the corruption will still be here so stay on guard."_**

Mito repeated the message to her mother and they moved around the burnt area carefully. Kurama gave the young Uzumaki her senses for a moment and she could see, hear, and smell the boys chakra signature. Following the signature she was brought to a cave. Standing just outside of it she saw a pair of glowing red eyes from within. **"Kurama my daughter, I see you have finally learned that humans are our playthings and possessed one. I am so proud."**

Kurama spoke through Mito. **"No father I didn't possess this child, she's my partner, my jinchuuriki."**

Wrath growled. **"Of course she is, you and your siblings have always been too weak to actually possess humans, to soft hearted just like your mother. Leave my sight before I kill you."**

That's when Mito takes over again. "I've come here to free the boy, I know you aren't fully in control yet and have been keeping him in a memory loop so he couldn't fight back. Your still sealed away in hell and you're only able to use about 2% of your power to hold him captive so I'll make a deal with you."

This intrigued wrath. **"Go on, what kind of deal can you make with me?"**

Steeling her nerves Mito continued. "You're Wrath, father of the tailed beasts, ruler of the rage demons, and one of the seven royal demons so the only deal I can make with you is this… if I can take on his rage and withstand it you release him and never attempt to control him again but if I cannot then… then you can take me as well."

The demon king laughed a cold cruel laugh that sent shivers down both Mito and Kushina's backs. **"Deal."**

With that one word being uttered Mito was filled with all of Naruto's rage at once. Everything she looked at was tinted in red and all she could think about was tearing the flesh off of anything and everything that stood in her way.

Kushina watched as the rage was transferred into her baby girl and how it affected Kurama's chakra making things so much worse on her daughter. "Mito? Can you hear me?"

The younger redheads head snapped in her direction and she saw the red slitted eyes, razor sharp canines, and how her hair flowed like the nine swishing tails of the fox. **"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA-AAAAAAAAAR!"** **XXX** **AN: hello and welcome to the second chapter of the cursed seven. What's happening? Did Mito just lose her own deal? Did she lose herself to the rage even with her mental training? Is all lost before it could really begin? Find out next time on dragon Ball… wait, wrong universe.** **Anyway please review and let me know what you think and as always MCL homies.**


	3. chapter 3

Mito was stuck in her mindscape but it had been changed by the rage, instead of a large field of flowers it was a burning forest with corpses all around her too burned to be recognizable as more than a humanoid figure and Kurama was held down by six giant red creatures.

The fox threw them off of her with a large amount of chakra exploding from her body and spoke quickly. **"Remember your training Mito! Calm your mind before it's too late!"**

The girl watched as the creatures brought her friend back down to the burning ground.

She knew she was at her calmest when she did her taijutsu training so she closed her eyes and started going through the stances slowly and fluently as if in a meditation.

(Outside of Mito's mind)

The enraged child was going from chasing her mother around the cave to slowing down to a complete standstill until she changed back to normal. Mito stood up straighter and looked over to Wrath who was shocked and angry. "A deals a deal Wrath, release the boy now!"

With a low growl he relented. **"Fine, as promised I shall release the boy and never attempt to control him again but do remind him that while I am bound to this deal my siblings are not. We will be free and when we are I'm coming for you first child."**

With that the king of the rage demons released his control over Naruto and the boy slumped over and fell face first into the stone floor.

Kushina picked up the boy and leaned him against the cave wall before turning back to her daughter. "Alright, you're going to train with me now, I'm going to teach you how to use the chakra chains then we'll both talk to this boy when he wakes up. Do you remember what I told you about the chakra chains?"

Mito nodded. "They are constructs made from chakra and move according to our mental commands and are mainly designed for the enhancement of different techniques but can double as mid to long range weapons, the regular chakra chains are blue do to it being created from our raw human chakra but depending on what elemental chakra is used they could be a variety of different colors, shapes, and sizes along with having different properties. The chakra chains isn't an actual bloodline but a technique created by the first recorded Uzumaki over 100 generations ago but to keep other clans and villages from attempting to steal it our ancestors made everyone believe it was a bloodline. The strongest form of chakra chains so far is the chakra chains of sealing which uses the natural chakra around us to turn the chains a golden color and if it's used on a summoning animal or Biju it can hold them down until the chains disperse for whatever reason.

Kushina nodded. "Perfect textbook reciting just as I taught you, now for your first time learning to use it you'll use raw human chakra."

For the next few hours Kushina helped her daughter learn and master how to use the basic chakra chains until Naruto woke up.

(3rd person POV:Naruto)

The young blonde looked around and saw two redheads with blue chains sprouting from their backs striking at each other. His groaning as he tried to stand up got their attention and the younger girl ran over where she helped him up as the chains dispersed. "Hey, you need to take it easy for a while, as far as we can tell you haven't gotten much exercise in a while."

Naruto tried to talk but it came out as a horse whisper that didn't even formulate a single syllable and the girl gave him a canteen. "Here, drink this then try again."

Doing as he was told the blonde drank and found that it was cool clean water. When he was sure he could speak again he gave back the canteen. "Run, he won't stay gone for long. This is what he does as a way to torture me, he'll let me out of my mind to recuperate from his mental hell and make me believe I'm free then I'll get attached to someone who finds me out here then he'll return and kill them all while I'm forced to watch."

The older redhead shook her head and bent down to his level. "Not anymore, my daughter saved you. She made a deal where she'd take on your rage and stay in control or lose her own soul and if she succeeded you would be free and Wrath could never try to take over again."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "I-i'm really free? I can finally live my life?"

The older woman nodded while smiling. "That's right, we only found you because of my daughter seeing you in her dreams for the last two years."

Naruto looked to the younger one of the two redheads and remembered where he saw her face. "You're the one who kept getting in my mindscape, how did you do that?"

She shrugged. "Some kind of connection between Kurama and Wrath."

This confused the boy. "Kurama? Who's that?"

The older one smiled again. "That's the eldest daughter and eldest child of Wrath and the first of the tailed beasts to leave her father's, aunts, and uncles sides to help the humans, she's sealed within my daughter which is how she was getting visions of you."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "If she helped the humans then why is she sealed away? Shouldn't she be free and praised by humans as a godly figure?"

Kushina smiled sadly. "Well she and her siblings were praised as gods for a long time but one power hungry human found a way to control her and used her to attack his best friends village and lost so the other humans decided that it was too dangerous to leave the tailed beasts free and started sealing them away in things like teapots, stone monuments, etc. then another war started up between humans and they transferred them to mortal bodies to harness their power for battle against other villages. Now most people see them as mindless beasts only useful for being sources of power."

The blonde scoffed. "Of course, humans are so simple minded."

Kushina nodded sadly. "Yes we are, our people are full of fear towards the unknown and are destructive by nature."

Getting back on track Naruto stopped leaning on Mito and stood on his two feet before he bowed slightly. "Thank you for your assistance, I'll leave now so as to no longer be a bother."

As he was going to leave he heard Mito speak. "You could return to Konoha with us, you'd have a place to call home, the best training and education in the land of fire, and people to call your friends. You'd have a safe place to master your bloodline if you wanted to use it."

The young boy turned with a small smile. "I'd like that. I'd like that alot."

Kushina picked the boy up and spun him onto her back where she held him under the knees and he wrapped his arms around her neck. "Alright then, let's get going, we'll be back in the village within the next few hours."

As soon as she said that they were going at jounin level speeds going towards the leaf village. Naruto kept his face covered from the wind as he thought. _'I'm really free, I'll be able to learn to use my abilities without fear of being controlled by him ever again, now I just need to learn how to control myself so I will not be controlled by his siblings. I do wonder which of them is the big boss though.'_

(Scene change: hell)

Wrath was on his knees in front of his eldest brother Pride, the ruler of the pride demons and high king of hell, he was a 6'6 tall dark purple skinned man with black slicked back hair, he wore a black and white business suit with spotless black dress shoes, and the most expensive looking white gloves. This one sin had many titles, Satan, Lucifer, the fallen one, the root of all evil, the destroyer, you name it and if it's evil he most likely has a moniker revolving around it. These two sins couldn't be any more different, where he was brutal and loud Pride was cold, cruel, calculating, he had hundreds of plans thought up, sorted, and prepared within seconds of looking at an opponent.

His brother had his head resting against his balled up fist while looking down on him from Wraths own throne in his portion of hell. **"You had one job, break that boys mind and take control of him, for two years I've allowed you to have your fun doing it slowly to make him suffer, it even made me proud to see you branching away from your usual barbaric tactics but then you were stopped by your wayward daughter and her human host, you are a failure little brother. Do you remember what we do to failures?"**

Wrath was shaking in fear of his older brother and in his fear he mad a quick decision. **"I can fix this I swear!"**

Prides power pushed Wrath down easily. **"You made a deal with that girl and she beat you, you physically can no longer take over that boy so tell me…"** The ruler of hell rose from his brothers throne and came closer cold fury radiating off of him in large waves. **"How. Will. You. Fix. This?"**

Wrath heard the dangerous tone and knew that he was on thin ice and his next words could mean life or death. Gulping down the lump in his throat he spoke. **"Within the last two years I've been summoning my elite minions to the elemental nations so they can possess humans and find information on the whereabouts of the seals so we can destroy them and be free. Not only that but I found not just _another_ member of the Kage clan living in the village hidden in the sands, I found _three_ of them and they're all the children of the current Kazekage!"**

Pride looked shocked for a second then chuckled darkly. **"Good, this is very useful information."**

Patting his brother on the cheek mockingly Pride began to leave. **"You have survived to see another day only because you have proven yourself to still be more of an asset then a liability, be sure to keep it that way if you wish to live."**

Wrath stood up only after he could no longer feel Prides presence. Brushing off his clothes he moved over to his throne and slumped down. Putting his face in his hands he groaned. **"I'm so fucked if I fail again. This time I have to wait until after my elites find all of the seals before I try and control one of these kids."**

While the ruler of the rage demons thought his plans through a shadow slipped out of from the room and slinked away like a snake. **_'I need to tell Lady Sloth of this, she's bound to promote me then.'_**

 **XXX** **AN: hello guys and gals, here is another chapter to the cursed seven I do hope you enjoy.** **Alright so I have wraths abilities as brute strength and fire, Prides is lightning and gravity manipulation that's far more powerful than the rinnegans with no cool down timer, and Sloths is insanely powerful shadow manipulation, but I have no idea what the others should have. Any suggestions? You will be credited for your idea in the AN if I use it.** **And as always MCL homies**


	4. chapter 4

The three of them made it back to Konoha within the hour and made their way to the hokages office. When they stepped into the tower they met up with Minato's secretary Hitomi Hyuga who looked up and smiled. "Welcome back Kushina-sama, Lord fourth should be free for a few more minutes before his next meeting."

The two redheads smiled as they walked past the woman and opened the office door to the sight of twelve Minato's running through the office with stacks of paperwork either going towards the filing cabinets or to a table where six more Minato's were signing/stamping said papers.

One of the blondes looked to them then called out to the original. "Hey boss! Your wife and daughter are back early with some kid unconscious on her back."

At that the original got up and replaced himself with another shadow clone before joining his wife and daughter at the door. "Let's go to the house, we can put the kid in bed while you two debrief with me."

The young hokage had a gut feeling that this was going to be very important information and his gut feelings haven't failed him a single time in his life.

(Scene change: Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound)

Kushina laid the boy down in a guest bed and covered him up, while she did this Minato was looking at the kids face. _'He looks familiar but he couldn't be his kid could he? Is this kid why they needed to leave so quickly?'_

Turning to Kushina he led her to the bedroom door but stopped when he noticed that Mito wasn't following. "Mito, aren't you coming?"

The girl shook her head in the negative and spoke without looking away from the boy. "No sir tou-san, I'm going to stay here just in case he wakes up and needs something."

The young hokage just nodded and led his wife away.

(In Naruto's mindscape)

The blonde stood within a hallway with seven different doors on his left side, four on the right side, and at the very end of the hallway was a single door marked memories.

The four doors on his right all had chains on them and had bolt locks to keep them closed while six of the seven on his left were locked the seventh was unlocked but closed. The unlocked one was crimson red, with a demonic visage burned into it that he knew well.

The blonde looked at it for a while then spoke aloud. "Wrath, I know that you can hear me so listen closely. Now that you can no longer control me I will be training with your power and when my mental training has gone far enough I'll learn to use your siblings powers as well because I don't know how or when but I know you will get free and on my parents I swear I'll not only stop you but _destroy_ you."

He felt the pulse of power from behind the door and heard the laughter that had taunted him for two years. "Laugh while you can, you'll see how big of a mistake you've made sooner or later."

(Scene change: real world)

Naruto awoke to the feeling of a soft bed and covers, as he slowly opened his eyes he saw the redhead from the cave that had taken on the full force of his amplified rage to save him. This girl had done something so huge for a complete stranger out of the kindness of her heart that no other human being would ever do and it made him smile as he tried to sit up but she gently pushed him back down.

As she did so she spoke. "Easy there, you've been through a lot in the past two years to put it mildly so you'll need to stay in bed until you've been cleared for any kind of movement by a trained medical ninja."

Naruto just allowed for her to keep him in bed instead of fighting it. "Thank you, if not for you I'd still be in the clutches of Wrath doing who knows what in order to set him and his siblings free."

Mito blushed at his praise and attempted to wave it off. "It was nothing, I was just doing what anyone else would have done and was helping someone in need. You're plea for help within your mindscape was so full of desperation and fear that I couldn't leave you to that."

At this both Minato and Kushina walked in. The fourth hokage smiled warmly as he spoke. "Hello there, I'm Minato Namikaze, could I get your name please?"

Naruto looked to the tall man that just walked in and nodded. "Naruto Kage."

The Namikaze smiled even wider. "You wouldn't happen to be the son of Kurosuke Kage would you?"

This had the effect of having Naruto bow his head in sadness. "Yes, he was my father."

Kushina hit Minato with a frying pan that seemed to come from nowhere. "You baka! How could you just bring him up like that?! This poor boy lost everything in a single day and spent two years trapped in his own mind with the memory of it! I literally just got done telling you this!"

Minato rubbed his head a little in pain and moved over to the younger blondes side. "I knew your father when we were younger, he was a great shinobi before he retired to leave the village."

Naruto looked over to the man with a bit of curiosity. "You knew my dad?"

The young hokage nodded. "That's right, he had a compound here where he left all of his clans scrolls, books, and other such things for just in case you ever chose to be a shinobi, he'd always said that he would give you the choice around your eighth birthday due to that being the time people usually go to the academy."

This got the boy thinking. _'If my father's clan had a compound full of knowledge then they'd most likely have ways to control the power of this cursed bloodline, techniques that they've created, refined, and mastered over the years, and maybe even mental training specifically made for this stuff. I have to at least try.'_

With his mind made up Naruto slowly sat up and as he was attempting to move his legs off of the side of the bed Kushina stopped him by laying him back down. "You can't get up yet sweetheart, you haven't eaten a single thing in two years, your body is weakened from under usage, and many more things. Any normal child would have died but because of the demon chakra that was flowing through you you survived it and would have continued to survive until Wrath eventually released his hold on you to return to his own body. You're going to stay in bed until a trained medical ninja has said otherwise."

Not seeing any other choice but to listen the eight year old nodded and gave in.

(Time skip:2 years)

For the first month Naruto was forced to stay in bed where he was fed small amounts of food frequently with some odd medication that would 'promote weight gain' as the medical ninja had explained it. While it was painfully boring it hadn't been all bad, Kushina taught him everything that the other kids his age had learned by now, Mito Introduced all of her friends to him and kept him company when she could, and Minato would tell him stories about his father. (Unfortunately he didn't know his mother personally so he didn't have anything to tell him about her) The worst part was going to sleep at night because the other sins would whisper in his 'ear' many things from promises of power, money, and any number of things to promises of unimaginable pain and suffering.

When he was finally cleared to begin moving again he was put in a wheelchair and brought to a room made specifically for him so he can regain all of his lost muscles.

It took the next month for the blonde to regain full bodily functions then he started training his body to catch up to Mito in her physical training.

For the rest of the first year he'd made amazing progress in both physical and mental training along with reading through his clan's library, reading about how his clan got their abilities, how they learned to control them, and he even learned the most basic of techniques from the wrath scrolls called Wrath's gift which allows the user to channel the anger of others to enhance their own speed, strength, and more.

Within the second year he unlocked his own chakra and began training to control it with the other clan heirs. While he was doing this Minato had made the Kage clan be officially recognized as a 'revived' clan so that Naruto could access all of his inheritance as soon as he was old enough.

Now Naruto was standing outside of the hokage mansion in a pair of blue jean shorts, a grey t-shirt, and a pair of black ninja sandals with his book bag over his shoulder and a kunai holster/shuriken pouch on his waist. He was waiting for Mito so they could go to the academy together.

Thinking about his life so far the boy smiled. _'If not for her I'd have been forced to release the seven deadly sins upon the entire world destroying civilization as we know it or if I somehow saved myself I'd be alone in the world. I'm glad she found me.'_

He was brought out of his thoughts by a light punch to his shoulder by the very girl he was thinking about. "Hey, what 'ya smiling for blondie?"

Looking at Mito he saw that she'd chosen to dress in a similar fashion as him but her blue jeans weren't in shorts form, her sandals were blue, and her T-shirt was red along with her hair being tied into pigtails.

Smirking as he shrugged he spoke. "Oh nothing much, just about how I'm so going to be rookie of the year for the next two years instead of you tomato."

At the sound of the nickname she started chasing him as he ran away laughing. "COME BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!"

Kushina and Minato smiled from the front door as they watched the two ten year olds run down the street. "They are so cute together don't you think Minato?"

The blonde hokage nodded. "Yes I do, if they decide that they wish to be together when they're older I'd have no complaints."

At this though the man does stop to think. "Though for the last two years I've noticed something odd about his chakra, it has a hint of coldness like how the second hokages scroll on the reaper death seal said the shinigamis presence would feel."

Kushina thought that this was odd as well but shrugged it off. "Maybe it's related to the cursed bloodline, an ability he has yet to unlock."

Deciding it wasn't important at the moment Minato chose to go with his wife on this one, after all she was usually spot on with her first guess. After kissing Kushina goodbye the older blonde left for his office, he had a lot of paperwork to finish before his first meeting of the day.

 **XXX**

 **AN: hello and welcome to the newest chapter of the cursed seven, I do hope that you've enjoyed it.**

 **What could that cold feeling have been? What could be behind the four securely locked doors in our favorite blondes mindscape? I'll give you two hints, they are connected and they aren't connected to the seven deadly sins… or not in the traditional sense.**

 **Now I would like to give a HUGE shout-out to Antex- The Legendary Zoroark for all of the help he's given me in deciding on the powers for the sins. I bet you will find out what's behind the doors before they're ever officially shown.**

 **Now for the summary on the only OC so far that's still alive.**

 **Hitomi Hyuga: Mother of Neji Hyuga and wife of Hizashi Hyuga. Jounin level skill in her clans gentle fist, creator of the more fluid version of her taijutsu, and the last person to train under Tsunade Senju before she left the village.**

 **And as always MCL homies.**


	5. chapter 5

For the last two years Naruto spent every waking moment training, During the academic studies he'd train his chakra control by balancing erasers, pebbles, leaves, and other small objects on his body with his chakra alone, during taijutsu classes he was allowed to train his own taijutsu just like Kiba and Hinata with their own clans styles, during ninjutsu classes he was allowed to practice his own ninjutsu due to him mastering all of the academy ninjutsu within the first week, during Shurikenjutsu classes he would find any way he could to increase the difficulty of the shots to challenge himself, etc. Outside of the academy he did mental training, taijutsu, and he trained his Wrath abilities.

Near the end of the second year he felt like he was strong enough mentally to attempt another sin and he chose Gluttony. For a whole month Naruto and Minato set up for it, setting up a specific area that the blonde hokage, his wife Kushina, his old sensei Jiraiya, and his only living student Kakashi covered in ancient seals made just for members of the Kage clan when they trained a new sin, calling in some of the most powerful shinobi, and putting up the strongest barrier ninjutsus any Konoha shinobi knew. All of this preparation and still they hadn't been fully prepared.

(Flashback)

Naruto sat dead center in the seals within training grounds 100, a far off and forgotten training field, he was shirtless in the lotus position in the middle of the most powerful fuinjutsu array known to man, it was called the Negation seal lv10: sin blocker and was ment to negate all forms of attacks done by a sin, it was made by an Uzumaki who was supposedly friends with a Kage before and created it as a failsafe for if their training went wrong.

The process had gone off without a hitch so far but now was the big moment, the moment where Naruto actively makes contact with a second sin to take control of their power.

Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Kakashi all were standing at the four 'seal spokes' while putting their chakra into it to keep the thing stable and had hundreds of ANBU surrounding the area just in case. Minato spoke up. "Alright, seals active and we have reinforcements already here… whenever you're ready just start."

The young man nodded and closed his eyes. As he meditated he could feel his consciousness slipping deeper and deeper into his mind until he found himself back in the hallway.

Looking to the seven doors on his left he completely ignored Wrath's door and stretched out his senses to the other six. The first door was a raven black with a royal purple face carved into it. Behind this door he could feel a power that eclipsed even Wrath's and yet it was controlled, coiled like a snake, it was easily distinguished as far above his skill level for now so he decided that this was not the one to go for just yet.

Going through each of them and getting a sense of what each could do he chose Gluttony. All it took to open up the door (orange door with a demonic visage carved into it) was to imagine a key in the lock and as soon as the door opened he could feel the power pour into his mindscape, trying to feed off of him.

(scene change)

Outside of his body what everyone else was seeing was an orange aura blast out of him and strike the first of the barrier ninjutsus. As everyone let out sighs of relief the barrier came down. The chunin who had been the one to erect the barrier spoke loud enough for Minato to hear him. "Lord hokage. Whatever sin that boy is trying to control has just absorbed every last drop of chakra out of my barrier."

The blonde hokage nodded. "Gluttony, I know only of two of the abilities to this sin. A member of the Kage clan can regain chakra through eating and can absorb the chakra from others and even from a jutsu near instantly."

As if to give further evidence of this fact the aura blasted out again and two more barriers came down.

This continued with the chunin recreating barriers just as fast as the aura could take them down until four of the eight barrier ninjutsu specialists fell unconscious from chakra exhaustion. The last barrier came down and the aura started taking chakra from the seal itself but at a much slower rate.

Minato grunted as he could feel the drain on his reserves and the dark aura trying to devour him. _'Damn it! How is Gluttony even absorbing my chakra right now?! We have the most powerful negation seal up made specifically for him and his siblings!'_

All four of them were starting to reach there limits when the aura slowly receded.

When the boy stood up everyone else watched as the aura radiated off of his form and his eyes glowed an orange color as well. Just as they were about to attack they heard the kid speak. **"Mission success hokage-sama, Gluttony is under my control."**

The fourth laughed, to others it sounded happy and relaxed but he was laughing out of relief as the fear drained out of him. "Congratulations on successfully learning to control Gluttony, am I correct in assuming that you will focus on this new training?"

A nod was all he needed and Minato was satisfied.

(Flashback end)

Within the last few months Naruto had mastered many different techniques. The abilities he gained from Gluttony were just the two mentioned before but his clan was nothing if not creative and had created different attacks out of pure chakra with the most basic being called the chakra blast, a small ball of concentrated chakra that when used it fires from the palm of the users hand and they explode on impact with the target, it can be charged for a bigger explosion, controlled to move it in certain directions even after you fire it, and more.

Now Naruto was standing outside of the academy in a pair of black anbu style pants, a black T-shirt, combat boots, and anbu style fingerless gloves with his new forehead protector tied around his forehead. He had chakra weights around his wrists and ankles for that extra bit of training and even had a couple weight seals on his torso that was put their by Mito's mother Kushina.

Speaking of Mito she was standing next to him in a similar outfit but red and without all of the weight he was carrying around and her forehead protector was being used as a belt.

The two were waiting for Kushina when someone tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Looking behind him he found it was Sasuke Uchiha, the only male in the entire academy who was able to put up a decent challenge for Naruto ninjutsu wise while there were two males in the upper year that was able to challenge and sometimes even beat him in taijutsu. He was a contender for rookie of the year for the last two years but in the end the title was awarded to Naruto both times.

Swallowing his pride Sasuke stuck his hand out to shake and Naruto accepted it. "Congratulations on achieving rookie of the year once again, you're quite skilled in the ninja arts for one our age."

Naruto smiled. "Well thank you Sasuke-san but I wouldn't be nearly as capable as I am without Mito-san here, she helped me more than most people ever have."

Sasuke nodded and was about to leave when he was stopped by Naruto. "Oh and you're on the right track."

This got the Uchihas attention. "Right track to what?"

The blonde smiled. "To surpassing your father and brother, you just swallowed your pride like your brother did before you which will allow you to reach much further than your father, just keep training and ask yourself one thing, Why do you fight? Is it just so you can surpass those who came before you or do you want to protect others? I'm truly interested in seeing where you go from here."

With a look of contemplation the young Uchiha walked away and was led home by his mother.

After another two minutes Kushina arrived and started leading them home. The redhead turned to the two twelve year olds as she spoke. "On my way I passed by Mikoto and her youngest son, the boy seemed to be in deep thought about something. You two wouldn't know anything about this now would you?"

The young Kage smiled. "I gave him something to think about that will decide who he becomes in the next few years."

The Uzumaki matriarch smiled. "I see, I'm happy to see that your helping your fellow Konoha Shinobi. You're a true ninja in the making."

They ended their conversation the moment they stepped into the compound where they found Minato in an argument with an old cripple with half of his body and his face covered in bandages. "See reason Minato, he's the last of his clan, he's mastered two of the seven already at the age of twelve, and he's as loyal as they come, we need to do this."

Minato glared. "Exactly, he's been loyal to us so we will never force him into the CRA and I'm definitely not handing him over to you for your so called 'training'."

At this they noticed their audience and the blonde man dusted himself off. "This conversation is over, remove yourself from the premises before your escorted out by my ANBU."

The cripple of a man nodded and began his limp away when he was stopped by Naruto's voice. "You two were both speaking about me weren't you?"

The man nodded. "Yes child, you were the subject of conversation."

The preteen glared over at Minato. "And you are attempting to decide my fate? Choosing my path for me?!"

The fourth hokage stood straighter. "You are twelve years old, no matter what circumstances are involved in your life you are too young to be making any big decisions. You will be allowed to choose such things when you are older."

The young Kage glared harder and turned away from the older blonde. "You are not my father and he's dead so I'll make my own decisions." Looking to the cripple he nodded. "If you have the ability to make me stronger than I'll come with you, if not I'll be moving into my clans compound immediately."

The man smiled and nodded once more. "I have more than enough resources to train you, my only request is that you join my ANBU division directly after your training is complete."

The blonde nodded and followed the man who introduced himself as Danzo.

Kushina looked to Minato quickly. "We have to do something! Danzo will make him a drone!"

The Namikaze stared coldly at Naruto's back. "He's chosen his path, let him leave and be a breeding stock weapon. He'll still be useful to Konoha."

Mito just watched as Naruto left. _"H-he just left, no hesitation."_

Kurama used her chakra to help ease the emotional turmoil that Mito's mind was becoming. _**"You have to think of it from his perspective, for two years of his life Naruto was controlled by Wrath and now he just heard your father trying to make a decision for him then he pretty much told him he has no choice in anything until he was an adult which isn't for another six years. I'm just surprised that he didn't use any of his abilities on your dad."**_

Mito allowed a tear to roll down her cheek. _"Do you think I'll ever see him again?"_

The fox gave her affirmative. _**"Of course kit, you two are linked together by the will of the deities. Whether or not that means you two will end up together or not is unknown but you'll always find your ways back into each other's lives until one of you dies."**_

As odd as the statement was it comforted the preteen girl and she turned back to her house. _"Then I'll need to train as hard as I can so I won't be left in the dust."_

(scene change)

Gluttony sat in his throne in his part of hell thinking about that day when that _brat_ defeated him and the following conversation with his brother Pride.

(flashback)

Pride barged into his older brother Gluttony's throne room. **"YOU FAILED! I expect such incompetence from Wrath but you are far too powerful too be defeated by a mere child!"**

Pride gripped Gluttony by his fat covered throat and attempted to pick him up one handed but he grabbed his little brother by the wrist and slowly applied pressure. This hurt the purple muscle bound sin and forced him to release Gluttony. **"I understand that you are displeased with the situation little brother but do remember which of us is really the strongest, that child had faced only a small portion of my power and still only barely won with that puny seal that Uzumaki whore created for her husband."**

after releasing Prides wrist Gluttony sat back down. **"Unlike our dear brother i made no such deal to never try again to control the boy again and he believes that he has bested me and now controls me, this will work to our advantage."**

Pride nodded and was about to leave when the fat sin spoke again. **"Oh and next time you think it wise to attempt to intimidate me remember that I could take the high throne easily."**

(flashback end)

Pride hadn't taken kindly to Gluttony pointing out that fact but was smart enough to realize when he's beaten so he took out his frustrations on his own minor demons. Gluttony on the other hand was plotting. _**'Grow stronger boy for the better prepared you are the sweeter it will be to take over your body and take all of it for myself.'**_

 **XXX**

 **AN: hello and welcome to the new chapter of the cursed seven. Ok so this chapter is mostly filler but it's setting up for the next chapter to get too the good part. I plan for there to be a time skip that brings them to sixteen, why? Well seeing as I didn't have Itachi kill his clan Orochimaru's not as willing to try and invade so soon and will spend more time planning and gaining strength.**

 **I wonder where he'll get his new strength, hmmmm. Well you can all take your guesses and if you are correct and have your own stories on here I'll give you a shout-out.**

 **If you need an image for gluttony just imagine a demonic hog's head on a morbidly obese humanoid figure that's completely orange.**

 **And as always MCL homies.**


	6. chapter 6

For four years Mito trained hard, she had been put on a team with Sasuke Uchiha and the class no-it-all Sakura Haruno under her father's old student Kakashi Hatake. During team training she'd do the training that was assigned to her then when she was alone she'd train her mind, body, and soul to the very brink of her limits and break through them like a charging bull through a china shop.

She mastered the chakra chains in there most basic form along with the fire, water, and lightning forms, she mastered all 10 levels of fuinjutsu, and was one of the best kenjutsu users in the village being second only to her mother and Mikoto Uchiha.

Over the last four years her team had gone on 20 D ranks, 30 C ranks, 15 B ranks, 10 A ranks, and 1 S rank. (Jiraiya gave her the toad contract as a gift for the last one) Right now she was on her way to the normal meeting spot for team 7 while wearing her ninja outfit which consists of her mom's old anbu uniform minus her flack jacket and mask, her forehead protector which now had a blood red cloth instead of the original blue, and a pair of black combat boots that held a single kunai in each. For weapons she had a pouch of shuriken on each side of her waist, a kunai holster on her right thigh, and her custom made ninjatō strapped to her back.

(Scene change)

Sasuke had taken Naruto's words to heart, especially after hearing that he was recruited into the ANBU right after graduation, not once since that day did Sasuke look down on others or let his pride control his actions. The young Uchiha took the time to not only train himself and ask for help but he helped others get stronger as well, over the last four years he mastered his fire and lightning manipulation, mastered multiple genjutsu, activated and matured his sharingan, mastered a kenjutsu style of his own, and mastered his clans interceptor fist. For clothes he wore a pair of black anbu style pants, a dark blue T-shirt, black combat boots, and fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. For weapons all he had was two shuriken pouches and his chokuto.

Now Sasuke was on his way to the usual meeting spot for team 7 when he's stopped by Itachi. Said Uchiha patted his little brothers shoulder. "Over these last four years you've grown into such a fine shinobi and young man, I've watched as you've improved from that young carbon copy of father to your own person taking bits of knowledge and advice from others and combining them into what you are now and what you will become later on in life."

Itachi hugged Sasuke close. "You've become so strong and such a kind young man, I'm so proud of you little brother."

Sasuke smiled as he hugged his big brother in return. "I owe it to so many people but I will always remember who was the one to truly get me started down this path, Naruto gave me so much to think about with only a few words, I owe my growth as a person to him."

The eldest of the two brothers smiled and reached into his shuriken pouch. What Itachi pulled out was a scroll and he handed it to Sasuke. "Within this scroll are a multitude of lightning ninjutsu that would perfectly meld with your fighting style, I have an old friend in Kumo that sent me those as a favor. Now I have to go, hokage-sama has ordered me to go on another mission. When I get back I'm going to test your progress."

(Scene change)

Naruto had thrown himself into his training head first. Danzo had all of his top ANBU training the blonde in absolutely everything from taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu to kenjutsu, bojutsu, and shurikenjutsu to anything he could think of along with letting him learn to use his bloodline. Within the last four years he gained control over the power of Sloth and Envy.

Sloths powers were over the shadows while Envy had power over the mind. Both the Naras and the Yamanaka's had attempted to recreate the abilities of these two sins and were only able to get the most basic of techniques to work for them.

Something Naruto had discovered was that with the more sins he took control over the more he could see into hell. He had been able to see all seven sins and saw that the only one he was safe from being mentally attacked by was Wrath but he was attempting to go after someone else, he just didn't know who. The last time he gazed into hell he was caught by Lust.

(Flashback)

In a spectral form Naruto glided through the royal palace of the seven deadly sins until he found himself in front of a red door that was a different color from Wraths, curiosity peaked the blonde fazed through it only to be unable to move as soon as he was fully inside the room. **"Ah, I was expecting you though to be perfectly honest I didn't expect you to come here so soon my dear Kage."**

From the shadows came a tall woman with an hourglass figure, long slender legs, and flawless pale peach skin. For clothes she wore a red nearly see through kimono and carried a staff that's just as tall as her made of oak, it had a vine design wrapping around it and had a blooming rose on the top.

Lust quickly silenced the blonde before he could speak. **"Silence boy before you catch Prides attention or worse Gluttony, I'm not the enemy you think that I am."**

Seeing that she had Naruto's attention Lust continued. **"No one knows it, not even Kurama but the ones that you know as the Biju were only able to escape due to me. I hid there escape from the eyes of all six of my siblings."**

Naruto was cautious but he was willing to listen. "What made you decide to do such a thing? Surely you know what would happen if your siblings caught on to this."

Lust smiled softly. **"When you're as old as I am you start to lose all sense of humanity but I never did because I never stopped watching the humans so when I discovered my nieces and nephews were attempting to escape from here to help the humans I decided to quietly help out. Each and every member of your clan has used my power even if they never fully unlocked the bloodline because I allow it freely."**

Naruto nodded. "Alright then, while I'm here I'll need to ask you a few things."

(Flashback end)

Naruto spent hours questioning Lust and got many answers to his questions such as that Wrath was attempting to take control over a lost member of his clan that has grown up so far with no knowledge of his heritage, apparently this guy has two older siblings and he's the jinchuuriki of Shukaku the one tailed raccoon who's helping the boy fight back against him.

Apparently it was inevitable that the gates will be open one way or another and Lust has sworn to lead her army against her siblings when the day comes for a final battle. Naruto had decided that he'd do what he could to stop the gates from being opened but if it came down to it he'd go all in and fight for humanity.

Another interesting thing he was told was that the sins used to be humans from the time before chakra was discovered but had defeated the original sins and took on their roles and Lust was the only one not to lose herself to the power.

Now Naruto stood in front of Danzo in his full ANBU uniform with a black mask with the kanji for seven painted onto the forehead in red. For weapons Naruto had two pouches of shuriken/senbon, two kunai holsters, and a pouch of ninja wire on his waist and a ninjatō on his back.

Danzo gave the first approving smirk in the last four years as he looked to his youngest ANBU captain in ages. "You have trained well young Kage, you have learned from the greatest shinobi within my ranks and mastered everything I could possibly teach you and are well on your way to mastering your cursed bloodline, your the best captain I have had in a very long time."

Naruto bowed respectfully and in gratitude but stayed silent. Danzo spoke again. "Lord fourth has studied your track record and decided that you were the perfect person for an S rank mission he's got on the table right now, go to the hokages office immediately and hear him out. Oh and by the way, after this mission you'll be reassigned to the normal shinobi ranks."

Naruto nodded and bowed once more before he left in a silent shunshin.

(Scene change)

Appearing in the middle of the hokage's office Naruto bowed respectfully. Looking up from his paperwork Minato looked down at the blonde with an air of professionalism. He could swear he knew this ANBU member but couldn't put his finger on it. Looking at the bowing figure he spoke up. "Stand, your partner in this mission will be here soon."

Right as he said that Itachi shunshin'ed into the room wearing his full ANBU uniform with a weasel mask on. Minato nodded. "Ahh, weasel I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. You will be going on a bounty hunt mission today, but before we get into that let's get to know each other a bit better."

The young hokage pulled out a file and opened it. "Itachi Uchiha, aka the genjutsu king of Konoha or the crow master of Konoha, rank:ANBU captain, specialty: fire ninjutsu and genjutsu, mission record: 20 D ranks, 40 C ranks, 50 B ranks, 100 A ranks, and 10 S ranks."

Closing up the file and grabbing another one he opened It. "Code name seven, no legal name stated, monikers are as follows Shadow demon, crimson devil, lightning god, and the soul stealer of Konoha, rank: ANBU captain, specialty: generalist, mission record: 80 C ranks, 100 B ranks, 200 A ranks, and 20 S ranks. You have a flee on sight order"

Putting that file up Minato leaned forward. "As you can obviously tell I've called in for you from Danzo due to your skills but I don't like unknowns within my ranks so I'll only ask once, please remove your mask and state your name."

Naruto took his mask off and looked to his hokage with cold sapphire eyes. "Naruto Kage reporting for duty…" He glared spitefully at the man who had attempted to control him four long years ago. "... _Hokage-sama_."

 **XXX**

 **AN: hello and welcome to the newest chapter of the cursed seven, I do hope that you've thoroughly enjoyed it.**

 **Next chapter we see how well Naruto and Itachi work together side by side.**

 **Also something for each of you to think about. We all know what Wrath and Gluttony are up to and we know that Lust is on humanities side but Pride hasn't done anything yet, and Greed, Envy, and Sloth haven't even shown themselves, What will happen next?**

 **As always MCL homies.**


	7. chapter 7

Minato for his part was shocked in who had been the very best within Danzo's ROOT ANBU for the last few years but had kept his composure. Leaning back he spoke in an even tone. "Your mission is simple, join me on my way to Suna as my personal guards while I negotiate with the Kazekage on a new alliance deal." He then turned directly to Naruto. "And while we're there I want you to sneak around and find any evidence that he's plotting against us. If you find even a shred of evidence then bring it to me immediately and await your new orders."

Both boys nodded and put their masks back on before standing back up as stiff as a board.

Minato stood from his desk and led the way. Each of them went there separate ways as soon as they left the tower with Itachi going back to the Uchiha clan compounds, Minato going back to the hokage mansion, and Naruto going back to the ROOT HQ, each of them preparing for the mission.

(scene change: Minato)

Minato opened his door to find that Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Mito were sitting around the living room area with each of the genin reading from Jutsu scrolls while Kakashi was reading from his copy of Icha Icha paradise.

The young hokage ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of a way to tell his daughter about Naruto. In the end he decided to just come out and say it. "Mito, that boy Naruto was in my office recently."

Both Mito and Sasuke looked to each other before the young Uzumaki girl dropped her jutsu scroll as she ran over to her father and smiled. "Really?! Where is he now? What's he up to? How strong is he?"

Before Minato could answer anything Kushina comes in laughing while carrying a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of tea. "Slow down Mito, let your father answer your questions one at a time."

The young hokage spoke up. "Well in order he's gone to the ROOT HQ to prepare for his next mission, he's preparing for a stealth/espionage mission that may lead to a war, and from his records I'd say he's at least elite jounin rank."

Kakashi looked over and nodded to his old sensei in respect and looked to Mito. "I'm sure you'll be able to see this Naruto person sooner or later but for now return to your scroll so you'll be properly prepared for training in an hour."

The girl nodded and returned to the couch. Sasuke started reading his scroll again and had a look of pure determination as one thought ran through his mind. _'He's strong enough to be chosen to guard lord fourth already and I'm barely able to go on these D-ranks, I need to grow stronger if I'm going to be able to prove that his faith in me wasn't misplaced.'_

(With Itachi)

Itachi walked into the main family house where he found his mother cooking and his father sitting at the table sharpening his kunai. When he closed the door was when they noticed him and Fugaku spoke first. "Itachi? What are you doing back so soon?"

The young Uchiha raised his mask for a second. "Prepping for the mission I told you about. Going to Suna as an escort for lord fourth, my partner is actually Naruto Kage."

Mikoto turned around wide eyed. "Did you just say Kage as in the clan with the cursed bloodline?"

Itachi nodded slowly. "Yeah, at least that's what I've been told. Why? Is something wrong?"

The Uchiha matriarch had a look of happiness. "No nothing at all, I knew his father back during the war. He was the kindest nomadic shinobi I'd ever met, he even taught me and my teammates a few tricks that have been lost in time that our ancestors had used in the past."

Fugaku _hmmph'd_ at her comment. "Yeah well he wasn't very strong I'll tell you that, relied far to much on his so called 'cursed' bloodline for my liking."

Itachi rolled his eyes as he smiled at his parents antics and walked passed them. He left the front room and moved down to the armory. Walking in he was greeted with the usual sight of kunai, senbon, and shuriken pouches directly in the middle of the room with the daggers, swords of all kind on the far left, scythes, axes, and war fans on the far right and in the far back was the bow collection with long bows and compound bows of all types of materials along with a very large variety of arrows.

Itachi went straight to the middle of the room where he grabbed a few pouches of kunai and shuriken then moved over to the swords where he grabbed a katana that he strapped to his back in an X like shape with his ninjatō.

Looking around he was about to leave when he saw a bow and a quiver of arrows. Picking them up he shrugged. "If lord fourth wants my partner to sneak around he'll need a long range weapon for if things go south." Spoke Itachi to himself before throwing the weapon and it's ammunition over his shoulder. Turning towards the doorway he left in his signature crow shunshin.

(With Naruto)

The young blonde Kage appeared in the ROOT ANBU headquarters and headed straight for the armory. On his way to the armory Naruto was met with one of the only people in the ANBU around his age that had been there longer than him and his name was Sai.

Sai waved with his signature closed eyed smile plastered to his face as he joins the last Kage on his path. "Ah seven, you're prepping for a new mission. So what is it this time? Rogue ninja extermination? Political assassination?"

Naruto smiled, his entire time here was painful with all of the training and the insanely difficult missions that ran the risk of sending him straight to hell that Danzo put him through so that he'd grow stronger at a much faster rate (and while he was grateful for everything that the crippled/retired shinobi had done for him it was insane and even bordered abusive even to him) but Sai had been the constant ally that kept him going, a person he could rely on no matter what.

Shrugging his shoulders like what he was about to say was no big deal he spoke. "Guarding the hokage and special reconnaissance. I've got to find evidence of a betrayal from our allies in Suna."

Sais wide eyes were a perfect moral booster seeing as he never gets shocked by anything. "That's amazing! Not only do you have the chance to sneak around the village that specializes in puppet usage for guarding their home and knowledge but you have been trusted with the life of the most important figure in our village. You are being recognized as a powerful shinobi."

Naruto nodded. "Maybe so but my training isn't complete just yet, I still have three sins to go plus those four other doors that are locked tighter than the hokage's vault when we have foreign dignitaries in the village. I also need to work on my other skills a lot more as well if I'm going to be even slightly prepared for whatever these sins throw at me."

Sai patted his friends shoulder. "You will be strong enough to do what must be done I just know it."

Naruto smiled as he opened the armory door. "Thanks Sai, I needed that. Now let's see what we've got here."

The armory had the usual kunai, shuriken, and swords that are standard in ANBU that took up the majority of the room along with the far back wall being covered with different sets of armor. The blonde grabbed a few extra sets of shuriken and a pouch of spare kunai. Looking to the swords he shook his head in the negative. "I have no need for another sword."

Turning to Sai Naruto nodded and put his mask on. "I'll see you again when this mission is over, but only because I'll need to get what belongings I have."

The pale boy nodded. "I know, Danzo-sama told us what's going on. It will be odd not having you around but we will adjust, I hope that you adjust as well."

With that the two boys shunshin'ed to their separate destinations.

(Scene change)

Minato and Itachi appeared at the northern gates at the same time only to find out that Naruto had beaten them to the area.

Seeing the looks on their faces he spoke. "We ROOT ANBU don't need much time to prepare."

Minato nodded his assent to that. "I see, Danzo has trained you well."

Naruto gave a quick nod but said nothing. Itachi gave the blonde the bow and arrows. "Lord fourth has given you the mission to sneak around Suna so as a gift from me and my clan I've brought this as a long range weapon for just in case things go south."

Naruto strapped the quiver to his back in such a way that he had easy access to his sword and the arrows before nodding. "You have my gratitude Itachi Uchiha codename Weasel. I will use this only if deemed necessary."

The young Uchiha shivered at the empty comment. 'Danzo's training really did a number on this boy's mind. What kind of sick mind raping techniques did he use on him?'

The young Kage summoned six shadow clones and had each of them disappear into the treetops.

The two older shinobi were confused at first but then understood that he was setting up for the chance of an ambush.

They traveled at genin level speeds for a total of three days without incident, Naruto always taking guard duty due to him having no need for sleep, only a three minute nap every other day. On the fourth day Naruto stopped the other two and readied his ninjatō.

Looking around the blonde spoke. "Come on out, I know you're there."

Out of from the bushes came a small army of bandits. Before any of them could speak Naruto was gone in an instant and reappeared behind one of them and plunged his blade into the guys heart while aiming his outstretched palm at another. Out of the palm came a blue ball of energy that flew into the second bandits chest and killed him.

Naruto seemed to teleport to another and decapitated him as a hail of arrows came down on the small army killing the majority of them.

Killing all but one Naruto grabbed him and looked him directly in the eyes. "Mind gazer." Looking through the guys mind he found their plans and snapped the guys neck. "They were planning to attack anyone that came down this path, these sick fucks were hoping for a few women to come through so that they could have their way with them." Said the blonde as he took his mask off to spit on the man's corpse and kicked him with an angry sneer.

This was it, both Minato and Itachi had been looking for this from the very beginning, a single moment of emotion to show that he was still human and here it was. Itachi smiled from behind his mask. _'Sasuke, your motivator still has his humanity. You still have someone your age to look up to.'_

Minato smiled as well. _'Kushina, maybe we were wrong, maybe just maybe this kid is stronger than we thought.'_

Putting his mask back on Naruto turned towards Suna and spoke in his usual monotone. "We still have a ways to go, let's get back on track or we'll miss our set date and time and offend our only current ally."

Both older shinobi nodded and followed the younger shinobi as he took the front.

For the next few days they had an uneventful trip, when they reached Suna Minato took the lead and the two ANBU captain level shinobi took his left and right flanks.

At the front gates they were greeted by Rasa aka the fourth Kazekage and his own two ANBU flanking him.

The two village leaders shook hands. Rasa decided to speak first. "Minato-dono, I am pleased that you have agreed to a new alliance deal, as you know the current one has been… unsatisfactory to my people to the point that some of my councilmen have claimed it to be heavily in Konoha's favor so I thought that it would be a good idea to try and renegotiate the terms of the agreement."

Minato nodded with a kind smile. "Of course, I've looked over the current agreement to prepare myself before hand and quite agree with your councilmen in this matter and would love to renegotiate. As you know that deal had been formed long before I was elected as hokage, I have a strong belief that both sides of an alliance should benefit equally instead of one side getting more than the other."

This got a small look of shock from Rasa but he covered it quickly and nodded before turning back to the gates. "Then if you'd follow me we'll go to my office and discuss this further."

The moment Naruto had the chance sneak off he replaced himself with a shadow clone and merged with the shadows.

 **XXX** **AN: hello everyone and welcome to the newest chapter of the cursed seven. First off please inform me of if you believe I did alright with the reactions from Sasuke and Mito to the news on Naruto or not.** **Second, what should Mito do when she sees Naruto again?** **And finally, are any of you even still that interested in the story?**


	8. chapter 8

Moving from shadow to shadow in his Sloth form Naruto was able to navigate his way to the Kazekage's personal records room and found what he was looking for but it wasn't what he'd expected. 'May 25th of the year 63ME: Today I have been contacted by Orochimaru of the sennin, he spoke of an alliance that could bring my village back to its former glory and I must admit that it's very tempting but I declined due to my loyalty to Konoha, I've sent a messenger bird to Konoha to request a meeting with the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze in hopes for a new alliance deal to be formed. Every day that this continues I lose more and more of my faith in the village that my predecessors have placed their faith in, I pray that this goes well for my peoples sale for if Orochimaru comes back he may try and force me to join him.'

Naruto put the file back with a sigh. _'So Orochimaru is trying to build an army to invade Konoha, he's had years to plan this so I need to get stronger if I want to face off against such a strong shinobi. I need to bring this information to lord attention immediately.'_

Changing back to the Sloth form he made his way to the Kazekage's office where he silently switched places with his shadow clone and tapped on Minato's shoulder before whispering in his ear. "Orochimaru attempted to recruit the Kazekage and all of Suna into his army to try and invade the village but Rasa-san declined, he still has faith in you."

Minato nodded and smiled kindly towards Rasa. "Alright then so the new deal is that Konoha will send more high ranking missions your way and help with the most important of rebuilding funds here and in exchange you'll give us more wind chakra training scrolls and jutsu to help our shinobi who have wind elements. We'll keep the part of the deal where either one of us will help the other in a time of crises such as oh I don't know… an invasion."

Rasa stiffened up and Minato leaned forward. "I know about Orochimaru and how he offered you help in exchange for you joining him in invading Konoha."

Naruto could feel the fear radiating off of the Kazekage and knew that the fear would turn into retaliation if he didn't put a stop to this now. "We also are aware that you turned him down and appreciate your loyalty Kazekage-san, we mean you no harm nor does hokage-sama intend to intimidate you in anyway."

The man relaxed a little but was still cautious, this time of the masked teenager who had to his knowledge just stood there as still as a board for the entire meeting. "And what of you? You seem to have no qualms when it comes to speaking for your village leader but you said nothing about yourself or your partner."

Naruto nodded. "Very true, our job is only to defend hokage-sama so as long as no one attempts any…"

Before the blonde could finish his sentence he was trapped in sand with a squad of puppets surrounding him with swords drawn. Out of the shadows came three teenagers around Naruto's age.

The first was the apparent youngest and the wilder of the sand. He had short spiky blood red hair, pale pasty white skin, dark circles around his teal eyes, and a slightly lean build. This guy wore a jounin flak jacket over a short sleeve red shirt, red ANBU style pants, and black ninja sandals with a giant gourd on his back.

The second was another guy and he was seemingly the oldest. He wore a full body black suit with purple war paint and he was the one controlling the puppets.

The third was a female with dirty blonde hair in four spiked buns. She was wearing the standard jounin uniform with two small fans in hand and aimed at both Minato and Itachi.

Rasa stood quickly and got in between the three newcomers and the leaf ninja. "Stand down children, none of them even attempted to harm me."

The redhead looked to the Kazekage then to the Konoha Shinobi. "But father, your fear spiked immensely so we came to help immediately as ordered."

Naruto seemingly phased through the sand. "That would be because of hokage-sama having absolutely no tact, he brought up our knowledge of Orochimaru attempting to recruit you all for an invasion that's doomed to fail. Your father here took this as threatening and feared the worst."

(Gaara's POV)

Gaara was ready to just agree when his tenant spoke in his mind. **_"Kamis shaven asshole I can't believe it."_**

Gaara raised a mental eyebrow. _"What? Is something wrong?"_ Shukaku chuckles. **_"No nothing's wrong but everything seems to be going perfect. Do you remember how I told you that someone from my past was trying to enter your mind? We'll this guy is from a clan that can forcibly take the power from the people trying to get in your old thinker and you and your siblings are from that same clan."_**

This was interesting and Gaara definitely intended to speak with this guy in private with Kankuro and Temari. Calling off his siblings Gaara was about to move into the shadows when he was stopped.

(3rd person POV)

Naruto had just spoken with Lust in his mind and discovered that these three were the children of a member of his clan that was dead so he spoke up. "Lord hokage, permission to speak with these three in private while you and Kazekage-dono speak?"

Minato looked to the three who had just came in with the intention of killing them then to his daughters crush and nodded. "Granted, as long as the conversation stays civil I have no qualms."

The blonde Kage saw that the redhead of the group was happy for an excuse to speak with him so left the room quickly.

Once outside the three siblings led him up to a secluded rooftop. Starting everything off Naruto took off his mask. "Alright, to start off I'm Naruto Kage of the Kage clan and I'm apparently related to you three. Our clan is in danger of going completely extinct with us being the only known members and we have access to power that no other human could comprehend let alone wield.

The red head nodded. "I know, Shukaku told me about this already. I'm Gaara and these two are by older siblings Temari and Kankuro."

Naruto nodded. "Shukaku is the one tailed raccoon and the weakest of the tailed beasts, master of sand and wind yokai, makes up for his physical weakness with quick thinking and combat knowledge, and was supposed to be apprenticed to his uncle Sloth to take over when he was ready to fade."

Gaara was impressed with the amount of knowledge that this guy had. "How do you know so much?"

The blonde shrugged. "I talk with Lust a good bit, she tells me a lot of things, she's even told me that she helped your mother get with your father without her ever even noticing."

Moving on Naruto spoke. "As members of the Kage clan you three will be able to take control over the power of the sins after defeating them in your head, of course all you have to do with Lust is ask her for her power since she's on our side."

Temari spoke here. "Our side? What do you mean by that?"

The young clan heir stopped and looked to her with a deadly serious look. "Six of the seven deadly sins is attempting to find a way out of hell to either rule over humanity or destroy us while Lust is trying to help us from the background via easy access to her power or information on her siblings. We as the last known members of the Kage clan are the first and last line of defense humanity has so we are to train, gain more of their power, and prepare for the day that these bastards return."

All three were quiet for the longest time before they look to each other and nod. The three spoke in unison. "Teach us what we need to know Naruto-sensei."

The three moved to a training ground far away from the actual village and Naruto had the three sit down with their legs crossed. "To gain access to the power you first need to get into your mindscape where you must find the source of the power. You'll be able to find all of them near each other, I want you to go for Lust."

The three began their meditation and each quickly found themselves in their own mindscape.

(Gaara's mindscape)

Gaara's opened his eyes and found himself looking over the familiar sight of endless sand dunes and he was sitting on top of a sand done that he knew was the representation of the seal.

The redhead was about to stand up when he heard Shukaku speak. **"Be careful child, once you get close to the seven Wrath will try his damndest to control you even without you going for him."**

Gaara nods. "Thanks for the warning, I'll be careful."

Moving through his mindscape he could sense seven different energies within his world.

As soon as he gets close to the source seven sand statues rise from the desert floor that would tower over Shukaku. Getting a feel for all of them he goes towards Lust's statue but right as he's about to lay his hand on said statue he feels the power from Wraths statue trying to pull him over. "Not yet, I'll be coming for you next though just you wait."

With that he touched Lust's statue and was filled with power.

(Kankuros mindscape)

Kankuro found himself in the puppet corps training hall standing in front of seven puppets all colored differently. Going up to the puppet for Lust he touched the forehead and was filled with power.

(Temari's mindscape)

Temari stood inside of the Suna library in front of seven pedestals with books on them. Each book was a different color and instead of titles they had pictures of demonic visages. Going from right to left it was a blood red book (Wrath), a royal purple book (Pride), a sickly green book (Envy), a royal blue book (Sloth), a burnt orange book (Gluttony), a bright pink book (Lust), and and a yellow book for greed. Going straight up to the book for Lust she went to open it when the Wrath book opened up by itself and she was engulfed in red light.

(With Naruto)

Naruto watched with a smirk as both Gaara and Kankuro opened there eyes and had pink auras surrounding them. "Congratulations you two, you've gained the power of…"

Right then they all saw the crimson aura of Wrath surround Temari as her eyes snapped open only to show the same color had over taken them. **"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, i'm free!"**

She turned her head slowly towards Naruto and grinned from ear to ear with phychotic glee. **"Ah, So nice to see you again Naruto Kage although I was hoping it would be from within the body of my nephew's host but I'll make due."**

An orange aura flares up around Naruto as he moves into his fighting stance. "Gaara, Kankuro, both of you leave. Go back to lord hokage and lord Kazekage and wait for us, I swear on our clan that I'll bring Temari back safe and sound."

Both boys nodded and left quickly. Wrath chuckled as he cut through the air with Temari's hand creating a small tear between the human world and hell. **"This body may not be strong enough to create a portal for my siblings but it's still more than strong enough to make a portal for my minions. RISE MY RAGE DEMONS!"**

From the portal comes a large group of rage demons that come in many shapes and sizes before closing. Out came 20 humanoid creatures, 15 animal creatures, and two huge half human/ half bull creatures, all of which were looking straight at him. **"I'm going to kill you and release my siblings from hell where we'll kill every single human alive and reshape this land in our image!"**

Naruto disappears and reappears behind the possessed girl where he hits her with a round house kick that sends her flying. "Not while I still breath, I'll kill you and your siblings one by one and seal away your armies for eternity."

Wrath stood back up and ordered his minions to attack. The first to attempt to strike out at Naruto were the animal like rage demons.

The first one tried to leap at him but he grabbed it by the throat and tossed it back into the other animal ones before hitting them with a chakra blast killing four in one hit.

Using the rage demons shock as a chance to attack Naruto threw six shuriken towards the humanoid demons and jumped into the crowd of animals where he tore into them with brutal efficiency and killed each of them before anyone could process what had happened.

When it was over he'd killed six humanoid shaped demons and all 15 animal creatures. Standing in the pile of demonic corpses he glared towards the others. In a deep and dark voice he spoke. "Who's next to die?"

The 14 remaining humanoid creatures growled and charged forward. Naruto met his opponents head on and slaughtered them, ripping out hearts, tearing off limbs, setting them ablaze, and absorbing every drop of their yokai. At the end he once again stood on a mountain of bodies looking to the giant creatures with cold steely eyes with only one question. "Will you fight me as well?"

Both Giants looked to each other then bowed to the blonde, one of them even spoke in a deep gutteral voice. **"Master."**

The blonde looked to the possessed Temari with a smirk. "I've slaughtered your minions and two of them have joined me, you only have one real option here Wrath and that's to run. Of course if you do that then Temari here will have access to your power and what will your minions think of that? Or worse your siblings? Will you stay in power after another failure?"

Wrath growled angrily but ultimately Chose to leave Temari's body. Just as he left Temari's body went limp and she was falling to which Naruto caught her while releasing his hold on Gluttony's power. Looking over to the two Giants Naruto spoke. "Am I to assume that you two can create a pocket dimension?"

Both nodded. **"All demons can do so."**

The blonde boy stood as he held Temari bridal style. "Then do so and that will be where you stay until I call you."

Again both nodded and one of them made a rift in the air where they both walked through and it sealed behind them.

With a quick use of his chakra Naruto started going from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the Kazekage tower.

Making it quickly he moved into the Kazekage's office and without speaking to anyone (Rasa was yelling in his ear about his daughter and how he would murder him) he layed her down on the desk after Gaara had cleared it.

As he went to sit down Rasa put a kunai to his throat. "Answer me! What did you do to my daughter?!"

Moving the kunai with a single finger Naruto looked up to the military leader of the sand village with a cold gaze. "Temari Kage of the hidden sand village is fine, no cuts, bruises, or even minor chakra exhaustion, she just had a sin attempting to control her and will awaken soon stronger than ever. Now I would suggest that you sit down, calm yourself, and apologize for such rude behavior, I'd hate to have to take this village over a misunderstanding."

Rasa was vissably shaken. "You c-can't do t-that, we-we're allies!"

The blonde stood back up slowly and towered over the older man. "I can do whatever I want, I can raze your village to the ground in a one man blitzenkreig and return to the leaf where I can tell them that I had found evidence of betrayal and no one will think twice about it. Every citizen, shinobi, councilmen, and elder slaughtered before your very eyes all because you wanted to try and threaten me, do you really want to see that?"

Rasa shook his head in fear. "Then put away the kunai and apologize."

The fourth kazekage apologized profusely as he put away the small weapon. Gaara's spoke up. "I thought that you were a good person? Why would you threaten an entire village for one man's mistake?"

Naruto looked over to his redheaded cousin. "A lesson you need to learn quickly Gaara, never believe for a second that there's a such thing as a purely good person, everyone has a darkness within them and all it takes to bring it out is to push the right buttons."

With that he disappeared into a darkened corner to wait until Temari wakes up again.

 **XXX** **AN: hello and welcome back to the newest chapter of the cursed seven.** **What did each of you think about what I've done so far?** **I apologise for how long it takes me to get these out I just keep getting sidetracked with all of the ideas I have for one difference changes all plus that one's easier to follow for me seeing as it's a good bit closer to cannon then this one so I have to make up whole new missions, techniques, and even characters for the entire storyline.** **Anyway enough of my complaining, it's getting closer and closer to Christmas so to those of you who celebrate it have a great Christmas and to the rest of you have a great time doing whatever it is that you do. I'm not very knowledgeable on anything other people do during the Christmas holidays and don't want to offend by botching it up.** **I'll be taking the Christmas holidays off to spend with friends and family instead of in my room all day so I'll see y'all again on new years!**


	9. chapter 9

When Temari woke up she saw that she was laying on her father's desk with him asleep in his chair, the hokage and the weasel masked ANBU member were gone, Kankuro was laid out in one of the guest chairs, Gaara was sitting outside of the window looking up at the moon in the sky, and she couldn't see him but she could tell that the Naruto guy was still here. "So you're awake now, this is good. You won't be able to train for a while, let your body get used to the new power it holds then you'll have to start back up with the basics and work your way back to your current regimen."

The blonde girl looked over to the source of the sound and found Naruto leaned up against the far wall with his eyes closed. "How long have I been out?"

Her supposed cousin shrugged. "All day, it's almost morning. Now as I said you'll have to be kept in bed for at least the next four days then you'll train in the basic academy stuff and work your way up. This should take you no longer than a month at which point you can train with your Wrath abilities."

Temari was shocked, how come she was being told to do such a thing, she's perfectly capable of doing all of the work she was already doing and more.

Naruto saw this look and opened his eyes which were like steel. "You think that your fit to continue your training as is fine, follow me."

Making a shadow clone he left it with the others and jumped down from the top of the tower and started towards the training ground they had been in before with Temari and Gaara right behind him.

When they stopped Naruto turned to the girl. "If you want to prove that you are capable of continuing your current regimen then beat me in a one on one taijutsu match. No nin, gen, fuin, Ken, or any other type of jutsu just taijutsu. How do you beat me? Just simply land a single solid hit on me."

Temari felt like she was being taunted, like he believed himself to be far superior to her. With that thought she went in head first and attempted to punch him in the face.

Naruto watched this punch as it neared his face and side stepped it with ease. "Too slow, sloppy as a fresh academy student, and far to much anger behind the attack. Focus or you'll never stand a chance."

While dodging the punches and kicks sent towards him Naruto looked to Gaara. "Please go retrieve Kankuro, it's time for you two to begin your training as well."

Gaara nodded and left via sand shunshin. He returned with Kankuro to the sight of Temari with purple vein like things running down her arms.

Naruto stopped the fight by tripping her and placing a foot on her back. "I said to focus not to lose yourself to your pride! You already were under Wraths control for a moment just yesterday and now you're on the brink of losing to one of the strongest of the sins!"

Taking in a deep breath Naruto calmed himself down and taking his foot off of her back. "You are a member of the Kage clan, anger, pride, every negative emotion is not only heightened for us but has much larger consequences for us then other people if we fall victim to them. You are obviously prideful when it comes to your skills so we'll have to work on that, make you more inclined to be humble instead."

Looking over to the two boys he pointed over to a different section of the training ground. "Go over there and get to your meditation, focus on feeling for the power of Lust, you need to get familiar with the energy she gives you before we move on to what abilities you get."

Both boys nodded and did as told. Naruto helped Temari up as she calmed down. "I'm sorry for that, I needed to be sure of just how you would react so I can be of better assistance. You still have to go back to the basics but it's because of what's happened to your body, since you now have access to Wraths powers you're physically stronger, faster, and more likely to kill someone if they say something you don't like so we'll be putting you through basic training and emotional control."

Begrudgingly Temari agreed, she didn't want to go on a killing spree over the last slice of cake or some other small thing of that nature.

They trained until the afternoon, after Gaara and Kankuro finished their meditation Naruto sparred against them in a two on one match to get a feel for their skills and to say he was disappointed would be an understatement. They had jounin level skill at long range fighting but no skill in the mid to short range and Gaara's sand was his only defense while Kankuro had nothing once his puppets we're taken care of.

After their swift defeat both of them were forced to run the entire training ground in six laps then do six sets of ten push-ups and the same amount of sit-ups.

When it was over both boys were drenched in sweat and about to fall over in exhaustion. Naruto summoned two shadow clones and they carried the two boys on their backs. "Temari, please lead my clones to your place so your brothers can sleep, training begins at the same time tomorrow morning so get your rest in while you can."

Temari nods and leads the way. Naruto split off from the group and goes straight for the Kazekage tower where he finds Rasa alone.

Said man just continued his paperwork as he spoke. "If you're here looking for your hokage he just left, our deal has been set and you'll be leaving tomorrow at noon."

Naruto walked up to the desk. "Actually I'm here for you, we need to talk."

Rasa sat up straight and gave his full attention to the young man. "As you are well aware your children are members of the Kage clan like me and I'm the head of the clan, international law states that I can just take them to Konoha with me and any retaliation would be met with equal to even greater force but I don't want to force them to leave the home they've known since birth so I'll give them the choice of whether to join me in Konoha or not. If they agree then they'll pack up and come with me to our clan compound where I can teach them the control and discipline needed to wield the power they have at their fingertips."

The Kazekage raised an eyebrow. "And if they say no?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'll need to find a way to get the information to them on how to train but I wouldn't be able to watch over them for most of it and could only be here for the beginning of each sin training to help them along. This is the literal fate of the world we're talking about, I'm not going to force them to come with me but I will make sure that they have the tools and training to keep themselves from being controlled by the sins if not for them then for humanity as a whole."

Rasa thought about it. "Well as international law states I can't stop you from taking them nor can I stop them from going with you, all I ask is that you make sure that they are safe within the walls of Konoha should they join you."

Naruto nodded. "Of course, they would be known all around as members of a high ranking clan of Konoha and as my personal students. When we return to Konoha I will no longer be a member of the ANBU so I can focus more of my time into both my training and theirs."

Rasa nodded. "I will bring it up to them tonight and you will get their answers tomorrow."

With that Naruto turned back to the door and opened it. Stopping just as he was about to leave he spoke once more. "No one has to tell me but I know exactly how you treat Gaara and if I get even an inkling that it happens again…" he turns his head to the side where Rasa has a clear sight of Naruto eye as it changes into a pure blood red. **"I'** l **l** k **i** l **l** y **o** u He said in a dual voice that's his original voice and a demonic one."

With that he left through the shadows in the hall.

(scene change)

When he stepped out of the shadows he was in the hotel room that he was put in, it was a small room with a bed, a light, and a bathroom. He took a quick bath and got into a pair of black sweatpants before sitting in the lotus position on the provided bed meditating.

He calmed his mind and was allowing his chakra to flow freely when his hotel room door was slammed open.

Rolling to the side and getting into a taijutsu stance he looked to the door only to see Temari.

The girl looked to Naruto as he got into his stance but then he relaxed. "Temari, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

The girl walked over. "What can you tell me about the sins and dreams?"

The male blonde was immediately serious. "Which one did it and what did you see?"

She looked down for a second. "Pride, he showed me the destruction of the elemental nation's. Corpses littered the ground, fires were burning down villages, forests, and more, it was a hell on earth."

The wind user started to tear up. "I heard him, he said that this was the future of humanity, that we don't have a chance even if me and my brothers follow you, that he has many ways to free himself and his siblings."

Naruto hugged her close as she cried. "We'll win, we just have to be prepared for the day that they rise from hell."

Temari nods, wiping away the tears while trying to see it as her recently discovered cousin does. "Now, your father told me that he'd tell you and your brothers about my proposition, do you have your answer?"

The girl looked up at the taller teen with a small grin. "I'll join you cousin, if we're going to inevitably face off against the sins then we'll need to be as strong as possible."

The blonde boy grins as well then he motions for her to join him in meditation. "You're going to need to need this skill if you wish to block out the visions, none of them will be able to get into your head if you do this every night before bed and trust me, they will try in an attempt to weaken your resolve but we can't allow that."

Both of them meditated for an hour before Naruto brought her out of her meditation. "Gaara's outside of the room waiting for you, we'll continue our training in the morning but for now you need your sleep."

The girl nodded and thanked him before leaving.

Gaara was right where Naruto had said he was and both of them began to walk back to the Kazekage mansion under the light of the moon. "So, why did you leave in such a hurry?"

Temari looked to Gaara with a sad smile. "Hopefully you'll never have to know little brother."

Naruto watched from the window in his room with a small smile of his own. _'I'm so close to following through with your lessons kaa-san, I can finally bring down my walls._ _I swear that_ _I will never allow anyone to hurt them for they are the only family I have left.'_ Little did Naruto know, he'd just released the first seal on the four mysterious doors within his mindscape.

(In hell)

Wrath sat on his throne when Pride stormed in. **"AGAIN! AGAIN YOU FAIL TO KEEP YOUR CONTROL OVER A KAGE! AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT ONE OF THEM WAS ABLE TO COMPLETELY STOP YOU!"**

Gaining just enough courage Wrath spoke up. **"Was it not also you that failed to control the one out of all of them that is naturally prideful?"**

That was a bad move on his part because Pride blasted him with a powerful lightning bolt that sent him through his throne and into the wall.

The giant red bull-like demon held his now blackened chest which was smoking from the strike in pain.

Pride stood over his brother snarling. **"Never talk back to me again, know your place before you are replaced."**

 **XXX** **AN: hello and welcome to the newest chapter of the cursed seven, I do hope that I did alright.** **The sand siblings will be joining Naruto in Konoha, he'll finally show more emotion than just anger now but the real question is will he ever forgive Minato for trying to control his future? We'll see one day.**


	10. chapter 10

Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara all had awoken early in the morning and met up in the same training grounds as yesterday and the siblings were now meditating while Naruto walked around them.

The male blonde saw that Kankuro had his back slouched and kicked it light enough not to actually leave a bruise but hard enough to hurt. "Straighten your back, this is meditation not relaxation!"

The puppet user rubbed his back in pain while mumbling. "He's worse than lady Chiyo, what's the difference between the two?"

Naruto stopped in front of them and crouched in front of Kankuro as he glared. "You know, you're right let's see what your siblings have too say."

Standing back up he speaks. "Gaara, what's the definition of meditation?"

Gaara spoke immediately. "Meditation is when a shinobi calms their mind for easier access to their chakra, usually used in the most basic of chakra control exercises for academy students. Allows a fresh academy student to unlock and get a feel for their chakra."

Naruto nods and speaks again. "Temari, what is the definition of relaxation?"

Temari was just as quick to answer. "Relaxation is what people do when they get a chance to rest after work, training, or a difficult mission. Most commonly done by children after a school day."

Another nod then he returned to glaring at his cousin. "Now that we've got that, return to your meditation. Even with you getting your power from Lust you are still at risk. Her power can still influence you if you're not careful."

Kankuro just nodded and returned to his meditations. **_"He's right you know, my power is quite influential to the mortal mind, especially yours with you being a Kage and a growing teenager. I'd suggest getting a girlfriend, release all of this pent up… tension."_** Before he'd gotten his new power he'd have been creeped out by having a voice in his head but now he just put it off as a part of his heritage.

 _"I know he's right but he could try and be less of an ass about it, and I'm going to Konoha today, I won't know anyone there so I won't be able to get a girlfriend."_

Lust sighed. **_"He's had a rough life and he's just trying to make sure you're prepared to face my siblings in the only way he knows. As a matter of fact he was taught in the same way he's training you three, through discipline and tough love. And as for the girlfriend just be yourself, I just know that you'll be able to get someone."_**

Before they could continue speaking Naruto hit him in the same spot. "Focus, feel the energy, learn everything you can about it. This power is now partially yours, you must know this energy as well as you know your own chakra before you learn to use the abilities you have access to."

For the next three hours he had them meditating before he felt Rasas chakra signature. "Alright, it seems it's time for you three to go pack. You know where to go once you've finished."

(Scene change)

Naruto, Minato, and Itachi all stood in front of the hidden sands gates awaiting their newest citizens. After almost thirty minutes the three former sand siblings came forward with only a single scroll in hand and their special weapons. (Gaara's gourd, Temari's fan, and Kankuro's puppet)

Naruto grunted. "Thirty minutes, you'll need to work on your prep speed but for now I'm impressed that you got your things packed so quickly."

Temari smirked. "Aww, the big tough ANBU is showing his 'soft' side."

Her fellow blonde smirked back. "It had to happen sooner or later, you are a member of my clan after all."

Minato coughed to get everyone's attention. "As good as it is to see family being brought together we must get going, mission to complete and paperwork to file."

Naruto unclipped his ANBU mask from his belt and put it on his face where it was held in place by his chakra.

Without another word the six of them moved at mid jounin level speeds and got to Konoha in under six hours. As they moved through the village they watched as the villagers waved to the hokage and he waved back with a smile.

When they got to the tower they moved right past the secretary and into Minato's office where they found none other than Mito sitting on a small couch off to the side with a basic fuinjutsu book. When she looked up she smiled to her dad. "Hey tou-san, you're back."

Minato smiled. "Hello Mito, shouldn't you be training?"

The red head shook her head. "No sir, Kakashi-sensei told us to take a break since we've been training so hard. I decided to use this as my chance to review the basics of fuinjutsu."

She was about to keep talking when she watched an ANBU member with an odd mask walk past her father and grabbed his mask before taking it off and sitting it on the hokage's desk and turning to the eldest blonde. "As you have ordered I am stepping down from ANBU and shall join back into the regular shinobi ranks. I will spend the majority of my time training my clansmen in our techniques and helping them adjust to their new lives as Konoha Shinobi."

Minato nodded. "Agreeable, I may call you in for a mission or two every now and then and may call upon you to have you assist some of your fellow jounin in training genin teams."

The young jounin nodded with no emotion before he felt someone tackle hug him from the side.

Looking down he saw the crimson red hair that had plagued his dreams for the past four years. Smiling softly he said only one thing. "Mito."

Said girl looked up to him with a big smile. "I missed you, I've been training so hard so I wouldn't be too far behind you."

The young blonde smirked. "Oh yeah? What would your reasons be for that?"

Mito blushed from seeing his smirk and started stuttering. "U-ummm i-it's b-because i-i want t-to fight at y-your s-side."

Naruto hugged her close. "Oh I know, it's what I want as well."

The two separated from their hug and the blonde turned to his three clansmen. "Let's go, we need to get you three settled in at the compound before we continue our training."

After the four of them left Mito spoke. "Tou-san, who were those three?"

Minato looked up from his paperwork. "They were formerly known as the sand siblings, infamous amongst the shinobi world for their insane level of teamwork and skill in battle. They are long lost members of the Kage clan so they've been brought here to bolster the numbers in said clan."

Mito looked to her father in shock. "Is that all they are to you?! Breeding stock!"

The fourth hokage looked to his daughter with cold steel eyes. "I am the hokage, my duty is to the village first and the morality of my choices second. You would do well to remember that. Now continue your training."

The red head stomped away as she held back her tears. Her father was becoming more and more like a tyrant every day, seeing his citizens as pieces on a shogi board.

(In Mito's mindscape)

Kurama watched all of this and sighed in sadness. ** _'Sometimes this mortal makes me wonder why me and my siblings decided to help his kind. So power hungry and he has so many fooled into believing that he's a kind man. Even my previous jinchuuriki believes him to be doing what is truly best for everyone.'_**

Laying down to take a nap the giant fox had one final thought. ** _'Minato Namikaze, I swear on the sage of six paths that one of these days I will see you either killed or imprisoned for all that you've done.'_**

(Scene change)

The three siblings had been shown to their new rooms in the Kage clan compound and were now training in the backyard which was a really big training ground with targets, dummies, a small river, and an entrance to the forest.

Naruto had the three of them going through a series of katas in a basic taijutsu style. "You three have specialized far too much in long range fighting, at the moment anyone that gets past your defenses can take you down in the blink of an eye. Until I am satisfied with your progress we will focus on your taijutsu, this is a basic taijutsu style taught to all academy students before they are allowed to learn their own style. Once we've finished this you'll be allowed to search through our clan library for a style that fits your body type."

All three of them mentally groaned, this was going to be a long and painful time in their lives.

Naruto was about to start his meditations when he saw in the corner of his eye the figure of Danzo Shimura on the edge of the forest line. Using a quick and silent shunshin he appeared at the elder shinobis side. "Hello Danzo-sama, what do I have to thank for this surprise visit?"

Danzo gave a small smile before getting serious. "This isn't a visit, I'm here to give you one final piece of information for your last four years of service in my ANBU corps. Lord fourth is planning to use you and your new found family as breeding stock to make an army of sin users. His plan is to have you and all of your children as the ultimate soldiers to make sure that Konoha stays on top."

Naruto growled lightly as he looked off to the hokage tower. "I swear if he even tries I'll kill him. Do you have a way of getting him out of office and appointing someone else as hokage?"

The retired shinobi nodded. "Yes, it will take a bit of convincing but I can get the other councilmen on my side and have him impeached. Until it's official I'm going to have to ask you to just go with everything he says as best as you can, he won't blatantly go against the laws yet but if we wait to long he'll start to change the laws to his advantage and rule over Konoha's people with an iron fist."

Naruto nodded but his fists were bald up so hard he had pierced his flesh and was bleeding. "I'll do what I must to make sure that my cousins don't have to go through such a thing, especially Temari."

Danzo nodded. "Yes, if my political attempts fail then I'll agree to a coup d'etat though let us hope that it doesn't come to that."

After this 'little chat' Naruto returned to his three cousins and started correcting their stances by smacking them in whatever area they were failing in with a quarterstaff (example, Gaara's legs, Kankuro's arms, and Temari's back) and telling them what they were doing wrong and how to fix it. By the end of the day all three of them were doing the first katas perfectly.

(Scene change)

Shikaku, Choza, and Inoichi walked into Fugaku's office in his compound where they found the other clan heads and Danzo waiting for them.

The three sat in the only seats left and looked straight to the Uchiha for an explanation. Fugaku coughed before he began. "I know everyone here has questions about why I have called this meeting and to be honest I don't have the answers, Danzo-sama here was the one to ask for this."

All eyes turned to Danzo almost as if on a specific queue. Said Shimura stood up from his chair. "Tell me, if your clans were thinking to the point of near extinction and we were looking at either the loss of a clan or your children being made into breeding stock which would you choose?"

The silence was palpable as the bandaged councilmen looked around. "Imagine this, your children were the last of your clans so they are forced by someone of higher political power to be mere breeding stock because of their clan techniques or bloodline. No rights, locked away in some cell with only the bare minimum to be able to survive and be fertile."

It went from a shocked silence to an angry silence, killer intent was almost visible. "This is the fate that our Lord hokage is attempting to place upon one Naruto Kage and his newly found clansmen. My plan is to impeach him and replace him with a less hardened shinobi, someone who's not going to try and use our laws to force our children to do something like that. Do I have your support in this?"

For a whole minute no one moved but then Fugaku stood and shook Danzo's hand. "The Uchiha clan stands with you."

Next was Choza. "The Akimichi stand with you."

Shikaku raised his hand lazily but even with the outer appearance he had a fire in his eyes. "The Nara will stand with you."

Tsume stood tall. "The Inuzuka will stand with you."

It went through out the room, all of the clan heads were with him. Danzo smiled. "Thank you, with your help we'll be able to keep our children from having to deal with the tyrant that lord fourth is becoming."


End file.
